Stupid luck
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de xcloudx. résumé : tout le monde a déjà été enfermé à l'extérieur de chez lui.


« Allez Bobby, décroche ton putain de téléphone

Auteur : **xcloudx**

**Titre** : Stupid Luck

**Traduction** : moi

**OOO**

Riiing

Riiing

Riiiing

Riiiiing

« Allez Bobby, décroche ton putain de téléphone. » Murmura Jack dans le téléphone, en espérant que son frère pourrait l'entendre télépathiquement. Sa respiration devenant un nuage brumeux dans l'air glacial.

L'air était trop frisquet pour ses mains et son visage découvert ; il était coincé hors de son appartement sans clef et nulle part où aller à trois heures du matin. Il ferma son téléphone et le rangea.

Son propriétaire l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait si il perdait les clefs. Apparemment, le propriétaire n'était pas obligé d'avoir un double ou de venir débloquer la porte. Apparemment, c'était dans le contrat. Apparemment, c'était un homme gentil. Mais ce type était un enfoiré quand il voulait son pognon. _Pfff. Enfoiré de gros con. Oui, c'est comme ça que Bobby l'avait appelé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. En parlant de ça…_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait appelé Bobby, Bobby ne vivait même pas dans les environs. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était son frère aîné. Il avait juste appelé son grand frère par habitude. Et une partie de lui espérait qu'il finirait par avoir une conversation avec son frère car il n'en avait pas eu depuis dix mois.

Il ne voulait pas appeler Jerry parcequ'il était certainement en train de dormir et Angel certainement en train de baiser.

Il s'installa le dos penché et observa les alentours. L'avenue où il vivait, était considérée comme la plus sombre de New York et les seules lumières qu'il voyait venaient des appartements, elle filtrait de derrière les tentures.

L'odeur était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Ca ne sentait pas comme dans une maison. En fait c'était une odeur nauséabonde qui surgissait tout autour de lui, ça le démangeait d'appeler la police pour qu'il vérifie si il y avait un mort. Mais il ne le ferait jamais. Et même si c'était vraiment mauvais, le pire c'est qu'il s'y était habitué après quelques mois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chercher ses cigarettes dans ses poches, pas sûre de savoir si elles étaient là. Il avait fumé la dernière sur le chemin. Ses frères lui manquaient trop, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur chaque fois qu'il y pensait. La nostalgique était une chose auquel il ne pensait jamais pour se sentir bien. Surtout lorsqu'il allait de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil, sans aucun ami.

Il regarda autour de lui si il y avait un signe de danger. Une autre chose dans les villes, on devient parano. Ne jamais savoir quand quelqu'un va t'agresser, ça ne met pas à l'aise mais ça te garde éveillé. _Comme maintenant par exemple. _Il ricana à l'idiotie de la situation. Il savait exactement que ses putains de clefs étaient dans son appartement, et qu'il n'aurait pas du parler à un membre du groupe au téléphone pendant qu'il sortait de chez lui, il ne les aurait pas oublié.

Son téléphone sonna et d'un mouvement du poignet, il avait son téléphone ouvert pour répondre.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix se décomposant un peu.

« Cracker Jack ? » _Bobby !_

« Heu, ouais ! Je heu… » Et à présent, il réalisa seulement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas parler à son frère. Sans parler du son de la voix de Bobby, il savait qu'il avait probablement réveillé son frère. Maintenant, il se sentait coupable.

« Tout va bien Jack ? » Il est 3h du matin pédale, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bailla Bobby. A l'arrière, une femme demanda qui était à l'appareil.

« Juste mon petit frère »

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Jack, il ne savait pas que Bobby était avec quelqu'un.

« Oh, écoute Jack, si tu es… Es tu blessé ? » Bobby semblait fatigué dans un premier temps mais, soudain, il commença à penser aux diverses conditions de Jack.

« Nan mec. Juste. Oublie. Je suis navré. Bye. » Avec ça, Jack referma son cellulaire et inspira profondément. _Bien sûre que Bobby était avec quelqu'un, pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?_

Il commença à s'engueuler lui-même, pourquoi pensait-il que Bobby n'est pas occupé ? Bien sûre qu'il avait une vie. Et une fois de plus Jack se sentit seul, le seul différent de la famille. Il avait déjà passé la nuit avec de jolies filles mais il ne gardait jamais de relation avec elles. Ca lui rappelait trop son vrai père et sa vraie mère, à quel point ils se détestaient et comment ils avaient abusé de Jack.

_Arf,_ trop de pensée, il détestait être seul. Les pensées commençaient à s'insinuer dans son esprit, à s'en demander si son cerveau allait exploser.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il avait mis son téléphone sur vibreur. Il s'arrêta soudain.

C'était soit Bobby, soit un autre de ses frères qui l'appelait. Bobby avait probablement appelé Angel, Angel avait probablement appelé Jerry. Merde ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ! Bien sûre que Bobby avait appeler ses autres frères.

Il soupira et son téléphone vibra à nouveau, mais il faisait si froid dehors qu'il ne voulait pas sortir sa main pour prendre son téléphone dans sa poche.

Bobby laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. Sa seule nuit après que Jack l'ait laissé après l'avoir appelé, et maintenant il s'inquiétait pour son jeune frère_. Il semblait bizarre, mal à l'aise…_ Merde, il ne savait pas. Des quatre, Jack semblait toujours ne pas être à sa place. C'était comme ça parcequ'il avait été le dernier à être adopté.

Bobby se leva et appela Jerry.

« Allo ? »

« Jer ? »

Un soupire de frustration se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bobby ? »

« Jack vient juste de m'appeler, il semblait seul, il t'a appelé ? »

« Non Bobby, il a probablement bu ou autre chose » marmonna Jerry vraiment fatigué, voulant juste dormir.

« Tu ne penses pas que… » Bobby prit une grande inspiration. Ce gamin allait le tuer un jour.

« Ecoute, je vais appeler Angel, d'accord ? »

« Non, ça va. Retourne au lit. Je m'occupe de ça. »

« Appelle moi demain matin. »

« Bien. »

Bobby raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Angel qui ne répondit pas. Il se figura qu'il avait sûrement une partie de jambe en l'air.

Il chercha dans son téléphone après le numéro de Jack. Il se sentait mal de ne pas se souvenir du numéro de son frère. Il appela encore mais personne ne répondit.

Bobby grogna de frustration et jeta son téléphone dans le lit. Il détestait se réveiller à trois heures du matin parcequ'il ne pouvait pas de rendormir. Et une part de lui se sentait mal parceque Jack avait appelé pour une raison.

Cracker Jack n'était pas vraiment bavard ce qui était drôle parcequ'il aimait chanter. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il n'aimerait jamais parler car ses parents avaient abusé de lui quand il était jeune. Cracker Jack n'était jamais entré dans les détails et Evelyn n'avait jamais rien dit à ses fils sur le passé de Jack, leur disant juste qu'il était un garçon calme.

Angel sentit venir le mal de tête, _stupide réveil au milieu de la nuit. Attends,_ _c'est ton téléphone._ Angel se leva rapidement et vérifia qui c'était. _Merde, c'est Jerry…_ Ca ne peut pas être important. Angel retourna au lit, sous les draps et ferma les yeux.

_Stupide Jerry, penser qu'il peut simplement appeler au milieu de la nuit._

_Et si il y avait eu un accident ? Et si un de ses enfants étaient mal ? Si quelque chose était arrivé à Bobby ? Et si, si, si… Putain !_

Il se releva et prit son téléphone pour rappeler Jerry.

« Angel ? »

« Quoi ? » Lança Angel, voulant une explication pour pouvoir retourner au lit.

« Jack t'a appelé ? » _Jack ?_

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait… Pourquoi ? » _Pas encore, pas encore._

« Heu, je n'en sais rien non de dieu ! Tu n'avais pas à m'appeler au milieu de la nuit. »

« Tu m'as appelé Jer ! Tu m'as appelé connard ! » S'énerva Angel au téléphone en raccrochant.

_Stupide Jerry, m'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ?_

Et Jack, à quoi était il en train de penser ?

_A quoi était il en train de penser ? _Pensa Jack en commençant à marcher.

_Où aller ?_ Il ne le savait pas. Peut être se faire héberger par un ami. Mais à l'idée de frapper à la porte d'un de ses amis étaient inimaginable.

Il marcha quelques rues et entra dans un parc pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Il pouvait presque voir les rayons du soleil se lever entre les buildings.

Et maintenant, il se sentait fatigué, étourdi. Il savait que ça aurait pu être pire.

Son téléphone vibra encore. La douce sensation du téléphone, les quelques frémissements de celui-ci avant que cela s'arrêtent.

Il soupira. Il savait qu'ils étaient inquiets.

Ca ne changerait jamais.

**OOO**


End file.
